Theoretical Love: A Percabeth Story
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: A theoretical Percabeth love story, based off a real one -OR- A heartwarming true story with a Percabeth twist. Oneshot, AU. (Inspired by Stephew)


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **NOTE: This story is based off the true love story of Matthew Patrick (aka MatPat) and his wife Stephanie (Steph). They run three amazing channels on Youtube, Game Theory, Film Theory, and GTLive, all of which are really cool. (If you like analyzing stuff and applying Math and Science to the media around you then please go check out Game Theory (if you're into video games) or Film Theory (for movies and shows). Find out about Wall-E and the unseen cannibalism, How to kill Deadpool, and How Anna and Elsa aren't sisters? And that's just a theory ;) But truly, they are awesome channels that explain a bunch of cool stuff in an easy to understand way and I love them)**

 **Anyway, this story has modifications (of course) but it's based off true life events. I will also be writing a Stephew (MatPat and Steph) version of this story because I love them and they are my real-life OTP.**

 **So without further ado, here ya go:**

Percy had thought taking a programming course on video games would be fun, and he was right. What he had not accounted for, however, was the fact that he had no background or previous knowledge in coding...anything. He was a biology major after all and coding was not his thing. But he found it a fun challenge, plus- video games, and Percy was all about that.

The professor had just announced group projects and had paired people up, he was paired with someone named Annabeth Chase. Percy just hoped she knew more about coding than he did, considering this was a pretty big project.

Annabeth Chase turned out to be a very smart and very pretty girl, and as they discussed the project at hand, Percy couldn't help but be taken by her just a little bit.

"So we should be able to move through the queue pretty easily by setting a loop with pointers to the head and tail," Annabeth explained, drawing out pseudocode on the paper in between them.

Percy nodded. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

Annabeth agreed, "In theory, it should work out just fine."

It ended up working out...kinda...After spending the next few days on the project and effectively getting stuck on the queue part, Percy stated that it was, in fact, actually pretty bad. And as they ran through the code for the twentieth time to find the cause of the error Annabeth pointed out that she had said it would work, _theoretically._

LINEBREAK

They were discussing Greek mythology because gen-eds were a thing and Annabeth was taking the class. Looking down at the dark haired boy who was sprawled across the floor of her tiny dorm room, Annabeth smiled with fondness. He was reciting what had to be an essay about why he believed that Poseidon was the coolest out of all of the Greek gods. The two had become fast friends after the project (and getting an A because the only thing wrong had been a semicolon of all things), and had started to hang out more and more.

Now that she knew him better, Annabeth couldn't help but think of how cute and smart and dorky he was. Percy had to be one of the sweetest people she had ever met, going out of his way to be kind to others. Not to mention their mutual appreciation of memes and tea.

"So naturally, Poseidon would be the coolest out of the big three, and the least of a dick," Percy concluded.

"Are you sure you're not saying that cause you like swimming and the beach way too much?" Annabeth teased.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her, "Shut up, I had a whole speech prepared."

"Uh huh," and upon seeing Percy's pout, Annabeth amended, "Okay fine, Poseidon could, _theoretically,_ be the coolest."

LINEBREAK

He was running late, again. He had no idea how it had happened because he had actually planned everything out so that he would specifically not be late to this. He slowed his run to a walk, catching his breath, as he approached the little cafe. He caught sight of her, sitting on one of the outside tables scrolling through her phone. Sometimes she would smile if she came across something she liked. The sun glinted on her hair making it glow golden and her lips were quirked into a small smile. Seeing her made him lose his breath all over again.

He approached cautiously, aware that he was late and that she had been waiting for nearly ten minutes at this point. He slid onto the seat in front of her causing her to look up. He immediately began spewing apologies.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I swear I didn't mean it, I even planned out everything else specifically so I wouldn't be late for this and I have no idea how I lost track of the schedule and I'm just really sorry," he rambled.

Annabeth looked at him amused, choosing to forgive him instantly because the poor guy obviously felt bad about it and because she couldn't stay mad at him. She was just glad to see her boyfriend. She leaned across the table and shut him up with a quick kiss.

"So," she said as she pulled away from his now quiet, and slightly dreamy looking, face " _theoretically,_ you shouldn't have been late."

LINEBREAK

"Why are you filming this? Help me!" Annabeth admonished as she struggled with moving the washing machine. It wasn't working, again. Not that that was a surprise, what could you expect from a dingy apartment that was barely big enough to accommodate one person, let alone two.

But it was something, and it was home, no matter how broken or small, it was their home. They didn't have too much money, she was a grad student and he was working a small temp job for the time being, and things were a bit rough. But they had each other and that was enough.

Except for now, because Percy had decided to record her struggle instead of helping her, laughing from behind the camera.

She turned with the full intent of staring him down but after seeing his smile full of mirth and the mischievous glint in his eyes she couldn't. She found herself melting and smiling with him.

"Give me that," she yelled, fake angry, lunging for the camera and unable to stop the smile forming on her face. He saw her attack and avoided it by sweeping her into his arms. She grumbled, damn him for being taller and stronger than her. But her actions betrayed her thoughts as she took a moment to sink her face into his chest and smile because it was moments like this that made their meager lives happy.

"Come on, help me," she grouched, lifting her face from his chest and hitting him playfully.

Percy just threw his head back and laughed at her actions before pointing the camera at her again and saying, "Well, you know, _theoretically_ , you could do it by yourself."

LINEBREAK

It was her birthday and they were watching her favorite movie, as always, and the scene was about to come up. Percy tapped his hand nervously on the couch, he had been preparing for this for forever. He had finally managed to save enough to buy the ring, nothing too fancy just a simple band because it suited her perfectly, and had prepared a speech ahead of time.

Looking down at her as she leaned forward in excitement, fully immersed in the movie despite having seen it about a hundred times, he wondered if the speech was enough. He had so much love for her, no words could accurately express the feeling he felt when he was around her. The way she made his life brighter and his days happier, there was no way he could explain all that. And he had tried, countless times before, cradling her closer to him as they lay in bed at night, he told her how much he loved her until she fell asleep.

Percy jolted away from his thoughts when he felt Annabeth practically squeal with excitement as the scene came up. The scene that had the proposal. It was time.

Percy got up off the couch and moved in front of the TV.

"Percy? What?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth I have something important to ask you," he replied. And as her favorite character on the movie got down on one knee, so did Percy.

Annabeth's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she saw him take out the little box and open it to reveal the ring inside.

"Annabeth, I tried really hard to come up with a way to express my love for you, the perfect words to say, but then I realized that this is already perfect, it's been perfect, because I've been here with you. So Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Annabeth had tears running down her cheeks as she held out her hand and he slid the ring on.

He got up and they leaned in for a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" he asked as they broke away and he wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

She just smiled, holding out her hand to admire the ring, and replied, "Theoretically."

LINEBREAK

Annabeth sighed as she leaned back in her chair to take a break. She had just finished the mounds of paperwork that had been assigned to her. At least now it was break time and she got a chance to stretch, and eat. Realizing this she smiled expectantly. Ever since she had started her new job, something she had never done before, and dragged Percy all the way across the country with her, Percy had taken to writing encouraging notes to her to ease her nervousness and anxiety.

The notes were left somewhere in her bag, sometimes with her lunch, and as she had not found the note so far today, she figured it would be with her lunch. She sighed as she thought of Percy. He had not had much luck finding a job and she knew it hurt him to not be able to contribute to the household. They were living off her salary and some odd jobs Percy would perform to get some extra cash. But he was not able to find a job.

Annabeth frowned at the thought, he was so smart and talented, and it was ridiculous that he had not been hired yet. It sucked to not be completely financially stable, they had enough to get by, but not enough to buy that house they always wanted, or get that cat. She sighed again.

Realizing her break time was running out, she opened her lunch and found a yellow sticky note with Percy's messy handwriting across it. Her previous sad thoughts disappeared as a smile overtook her entire face.

"You're doing great! (theoretically, and in my opinion, you're the best!) love you 3"

LINEBREAK

Things were peaceful in the Jackson household. It was a beautiful sunny morning, the cat was dozing on a sunspot and the couple was lounging on the couch.

Percy was on his laptop, finishing up some emails, and Annabeth was sprawled across feet on his lap (well his knees as his laptop was on his lap) drinking some tea.

Annabeth had just gotten a new tea flavor, she was a tea connoisseur after all, and was enjoying it very much. She was content with just sitting there sipping her tea and watching her husband work.

Percy was working on finishing up emails and despite the fact he was doing work, he was completely relaxed. He leaned further back into the cushiony couch and took a moment to take a break and breathe. He caught his wife's eyes and smiled at her.

"Whatchya doin?" he teased.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea, "You're lucky you're cute."

"You love me"

"I love you, _theoretically_.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Any Game Theory/Film Theory fans out there? Or what other Youtubers do you guys like? Anyone else know how to code? If so what language (let me know, I'm curious, and if you've ever had the struggle with a missing semicolon, because I certainly have :P)**

 **Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing and check out the channels (if you want) on Youtube (more info in the author's note above in case you didn't read it (sorry it was so long :P))**

 **And if you liked this please check out my other oneshots, I write a lot of AUs!**

 **Please Review!**

 **See ya ! :)**


End file.
